


Destiel: Cass' Trenchcoat

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Funny, M/M, Trenchcoat - Freeform, well technically it's an overcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted to know if it fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Cass' Trenchcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Disregard the fact that 'Cass' is in the title. I'm just too lazy to go and change the title on my other account. xoxo

“And remember,” Dean said as Cass went to leave the motel room, “extra fries.”  
“I know, Dean, you said so three times,” Cass assured.  
“You not an angel anymore, so you keep forgetting things.”  
“I’ll remember, Dean.” Dean nodded his head.  
“Okay, go.” Cass nodded back and left, shutting the door behind him. Dean grinned as Sam came back into the room, hair damp from his shower.  
“Where’s Cass?” he asked as he ran a hand through the tousled mess of brown on his head.  
“Sent him to get burgers,” Dean answered as he turned around.  
“Burgers? Outside?”  
“Dude, he’ll be fine. It’s not rocket science.”  
“He may be human, but his brain isn’t there yet.”  
“Come on, he’s still got what’s-his-face’s instincts, right? Who’s that guy? Jimmy.”  
“Doesn’t mean he knows what to do.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever, do it your way. I’m doing some research.” Sam walked over to the table with his laptop and opened it, typing in something about a creature. Dean looked around for a minute, then noticed a familiar tan item lying on the bed. He laughed and went to pick it up, realising it was Cass’ trenchcoat.  
“Look, he left his coat here,” he told Sam as he looked it over. Getting an idea, he slipped his arms through the sleeves, the coat fitting him just enough. Sam looked up from the laptop and chuckled a little.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” he asked.  
“Look at me, Sam,” Dean joked, “I’m Cass.” Dean then made an emotionless expression as best he could and let his arms fall limp, saying in a deep voice, “I’m an angel of the Lord.” Sam just laughed at his ridiculousness and went back to his research. “What?” Dean asked in his regular voice.  
“You do realise that if Cass sees you wearing that, he’s going to have questions,” Sam reminded.  
“So? I’ll just take it off before he gets here.” Dean looked at the sleeves of the coat. “It’s actually kind of comfortable, no wonder he likes it so much.”  
“Dean?” a voice came from the door. “Is that... my trenchcoat?” Neither Winchester had noticed Cass had come back bearing a large bag of food, which he now lowered as he stared at Dean who was wearing his beloved trenchcoat. Dean widened his eyes, not expecting him to be back so quickly.  
“Oh,” he said, a little nervous. “Hi, Cass.” He chuckled and looked at the coat. “I just, uh... You left it here.”  
“I know,” Cass said as he walked further into the room. “Based on the temperature outside, I assumed my body heat would rise uncomfortably should I wear my coat, so I left it.”  
“Ah, okay. Sorry, I was just messing around.” Sam grinned slyly behind his computer screen.  
“It’s fine, Dean. You, uh, look quite nice in it.” Dean looked up at Cass.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” Dean grinned at the approval, but Cass wasn’t done. “Just one question.”  
“Yeah, what?”  
“Why are you wearing it?” Dean looked at Sam, giving him a look that said, “Help me out, here.” Sam just shrugged.  
“I’m not saying anything,” he stated. Dean glared at his younger brother before going back to Cass.  
“It’s just, well... I saw it and wanted to try it on,” he admitted. “It’s comfy for a coat.” Cass looked Dean up and down, considering the fact before agreeing with him.  
“It is, yes,” he said as he set down the bag of food, “but... do you mind if I have it back?” Dean nodded a little.  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah, here.” Dean started to pull his arms out of the sleeves, but somehow the fabric was wrapped tightly around his shirt sleeve and bicep. The coat wasn’t exactly his size as it was Cass’. “Uh, a little help, Sam?” Sam, however, was ignoring the situation entirely, causing Cass to be the one to step up. He walked over, putting his hands on the sleeves and slowly unwinding the fabrics until it was loose enough to slip off. He did the same to both sides until finally the trenchcoat was out of Dean’s grip, taking it and putting it on himself.  
“Thanks, Dean,” he said, and gave a small smile before going back to the bag of food he brought, pulling out three burgers and a box of fries.  
“Thanks,” Sam said as he grabbed his burger. Dean walked over and surveyed the food before turning to Cass.  
“Cass,” he said.  
“What?” Cass replied, a little confused.  
“You didn’t get the extra fries.”

~~Extended Ending~~  
“Dean?” Sam said, shaking the elder Winchester awake. “Dean, wake up.”  
“Hm, what?” Dean scrunched up his face before opening his eyes to see Sam.  
“Get up, Dean, we got to go.”  
“Oh, yeah, right.” Dean rubbed his eye with his palm and sat up, the blankets falling off him and revealing the tan coat he had snuck away from Cass the night before. Sam laughed at him while Cass just stared from across the room.  
“Really, Dean?” Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and took it off himself this time.  
“What?” he argued. “It really is comfortable!"


End file.
